tengagedsaxonmathfandomcom-20200215-history
Endurance 3
Endurance Schedule of Endurance will usually be: *1. Players read note of eliminated team/Endurance challenge/ Samadhi ceremony *2. Temple challenge/ Temple of Fate ceremony *3. Temple of Fate Twists There will be three major twists and one minor twist into play. These twists are: Temple Twist *Two teams will win the temple mission instead of one. One team will pick one team to the temple of fate and it cannot be the team that won it. Samadhi Twist *The samadhi could have a good impact into the game instead of a bad one. *Revealed during the 4th endurance mission, teams could give the samadhi to someone, but lose a piece. Or the team could give the samadhi to themselves and win a piece. Eliminated Twist *Eliminated players from the current temple of fate will deduct one piece and either give it to a team, or will be played in the endurance or temple mission. Super Team Twist *This twist was revealed in the first temple mission and lasted until the top 8. When an odd number team comes up (only happened once in Top 9), the teams will have to play a challenge and see who will win immunity, but will not be able to send a team to the temple of fate Contestants 23 contestants applied. But only 20 made it. Tied with JonMcgillis, ryan5676 had traveled to 3 parters. Pacers, who was inactive, then found MattsBBupdate, who walked, and then Risekujikawas cam back to be Ryan's parter. Elimination Table *Green team won the samadhi challenge, allowing them to be immune in the super team challenge. Piece Table This season reverted back to the normal 14 piece of endurance. The 4 new pieces of Endurance came into play in final 6. *Commitment was stolen by red, but won by yellow by the Endurance Challenge. *TBG (To be got) *TBW (To be won) *STOLEN (The previous eliminated team got to steal a current team piece) *SAMADHI (The team won the endurance challenge, but gave the samadhi to another team, losing a piece)gray Temple of Fate Table Summary Day 0: Welcome to Endurance! NOW GO HOME! 23 players applied. Twists revealed; I revealed 10 teams will be competing. Day 1: Please don't throw coconuts at me! Right to Stay: ''' Players do their first challenge, the right to stay. Players have 3 coconuts. One for themselves, one for someone else, and one to steal, but that coconut WILL NOT count towards your final score. Players have 2 days to do this, so I think this will be good, right? The 3 players that have the least amount of coconuts will be eliminated. It is also possible to have a negative coconut score. Players also have a 20 minute interval of stealing/giving coconuts. This challenge will also effect the partner selection. The higher your score is, the most likely you will get that partner. Day 2: Please let me have my partner choice! '''Partner Selection: '''Partners were picked. See above to see who got who. Day 3: Why are we leaning about Science? This is Endurance! '''Endurance Mission: The first Endurance Mission was held. Yellow, Green, Blue, Red, Orange, Black, and Gray competed in this challenge. The challenge? Teams would have to solve a word given the periodic table names. They then would have to use the abbreviation to solve the word. The first to four won. Yellow team won the challenge, while blue only got 1 correct and everyone else came short with none. The yellow team gave the samadhi to the blue team. Day 4: We are not rolling through the sunshine, we are rolling in mud! Temple Mission: Super teams formed up by polls. Blue team had the samadhi, giving them a 3% advantage and giving yellow team a 3% disadvantage, but both advantage and disadvantage did not help. Teams had 4 parts to complete. Part I: 'Teams had to answer one math problem about triangles and geometry. Once they got it correct, they move on to part II. '''Part II: '''Teams had to dig and find the correct mud pile. Once they found the correct number, they would move on. '''Part III: '''Teams had to collect 20 pegs to get their next part. '''Part IV: '''Teams had to run back to the starting line. The super team that finishes the fastest will win immunity. The two teams in the winning super team that were the fastest will win the power to send two teams from the opposing team to the Temple of Fate. Super team 1 won the challenge and blue and green won the right to send one team to the temple of fate. Day 5: I'm not the biggest loser! '''Temple of Fate: ' Yellow and Black team was sent to the temple of fate by the blue and green team. Black team chose all of wood and yellow choose two rounds of fire, making them safe, but both teams were safe due to Purple's departure. Day 6: Luck is not my thing '''Endurance Mission: Teams try to get the luck piece and the most powerful samadhi for the super team twist. In the challenge, teams would guess a number. If they got it correctly, they would win a point, if they number they had was last in random.org, then they would lose a point. Green team won the challenge, the luck piece, immunity for the super team and for the temple of fate, exemption from it, and gave the samadhi to the brown team. Day 7: We're doing math again? Temple Mission: Teams answer math questions again for the second super team challenge. About all of team 1 arrived and won. Blue team and Gray team were together and Yellow team and Brown team were together. Blue and Gray won the super team mission within their group, and chose black and red to the temple of fate. Day 8: Please let me have luck tonight. Temple of Fate: The black team and the red team are up. In round 1, both teams picked water. In round 2, red picked water, black picked fire. In round 3, both teams picked wood. In round 4, red picked water, and black picked fire. Black team won the temple of fate. Day 9: Why are squares so difficult to carry? Endurance Mission: Part I: '''Each team that was online would have 20 squares. Other teams would steal their squares until they are all gone. '''Part II: '''Teams would steal squares again, but once they are all gone, they are out. If they are out, they can help other teams. Green team won the challenge, the teamwork piece, and gave the samadhi to the Brown team. Day 10: Finally, this will be our last super team challenge! '''Temple Mission: Brown team samadhi involved ordering the 8 teams into an order. Then in that order, I predetermined numbers and make the super teams. Teams would go into the ocean and get 10 boxes. When all 10 boxes were on the shore, they would open the box and find a word. They must then unscramble the words into a sentence that made a Complex sentence. Blue and White won the right to send a team to the TOF, but Blue gave the power to the Yellow team, sending up Red and Brown. Day 11: Am I really a target to be up here? Temple of Fate: Red and Brown is here, In rounds 1 & 2 they tied with Fire and Wood respectively. In round 3, red picked water, brown picked wood, brown winning a round. In round 4, red picked fire and brown picked water, making brown win. Day 12: So you finally stop giving out samadhi's? Endurance Mission: The challenge involved Thai music. Ten Thai music were given and players had to find out a.) Song Title b.) Artist c.) OST if needed d.) Youtube Music Video '''Teams also had the ability to get extra points by singing it! Yellow team won the challenge and gave the samadhi to their self, as the second part of the samadhi came into play. Each team had the ability to give it to someone, but lose a piece, or give the samadhi to their self and win a piece. Day 13: Word Play '''Temple Mission: The challenge involve teams making a word within a word. Once two teams get it right, they would shoot from a team's basket. Once the team have two, they would be out, but they could come in by scoring 4 points. The word must be 1/3 of the letters, but for yellow, it would be 1/2 of the letters.White and Gray won the challenge, involving a controversy with White, Gray, Blue, Yellow, and Brown. At the end, Yellow and Brown went to the temple of fate. Day 14: Can I stay and win that design please? Temple of Fate: Brown and Yellow are both, both went to the temple at least once. Brown chose fire, and so does red. In round 2, both teams picked wood. In round 3, red picked water and brown picked wood. In round 4, red picked fire and brown picked water, making brown team win. Day 15: Let me introduce you to.... Endurance Mission: Teams had to answer random questions and blue team won. They gave the samadhi to the brown team, having a "10" as the hint. Day 16: Stragetic Minds Temple Mission: ''' Teams played a card game that involved addends of 10. Each team would face another team (Brown vs. Green), (Orange vs. Gray), (White vs. Blue), the winner would go to the next round. This involved Blue vs. Brown vs. Orange. The winner would win and send a team to the temple of fate. That winner was blue. The next winner would be determined by playing another round of the game. Blue and Brown won the temple mission and sent Orange and White to the temple of fate. Day 17: Nice to know you care about us '''Temple of Fate: In round 1, orange picked wood and red picked water. Orange won that round and round 2, as orange picked fire and white picked wood. Day 18: This will be the last school subject, right? Endurance Mission: Day 18 involved the last school subject, as of now, Geography. Teams would have to guess what motto's goes to what country. Green & Orange took part in the challenge, but green took charge all the way, giving the samadhi to the blue team. Orange & Green also both got a piece. Day 19: Oh, we're racing around the world? Temple Mission: The Temple mission involved my little version of "The Amazing Race" without the roadblocks, detours, or plane flights. Teams had to race around Tengaged and whoever had the fastest time won. Green, Orange, and Blue took part. Blue and Green won the challenge, as green completed the challenge and blue completed the farthest. Day 20: May the odds be ever in your favor! Temple of Fate: Orange and Brown are up on the temple of fate. Orange, second time, and brown for the third time. In round 1, Orange picked Water, brown picked wood, brown winning round 1. In round 2 and 3, both teams picked Wood and Fire. In round 4, orange picked fire and brown picked water, making brown safe and orange home. This marks a first in my series where someone has gone to the temple of fate three times and came back. Resemablance of Endurance 5 with the blue team. Day 21: Luck will be the thing you are seeking for Endurance Mission: Teams had 30 plates, in 15 plates, a piece would appear. In the other 15 plates, nothing would appear. All four teams somehow competed, but at the end, Gray and Green tied. Also everyone got a piece and gray and green gave the samadhi to themselves, earning an extra piece. Day 22: We're doing a crookies or frookies? Temple Mission: Teams did a frookies and the samadhi for Gray and Green involved not doing the POV challenge for two rounds. Bonkers for blue failed with a 13th. Manniboi for Gray came short with 12th. I twerked my way to 11th. Ryan jumped to 9th for Brown and the green team suceeded with Jake in the final two and Amf with 4th. Green team chose Blue and Gray to the temple of fate. Link of the frookies: http://bit.ly/13ES9wz Day 23: We're so close to the finale and we're up here @_@! Temple of Fate: Blue and Gray are up. In round 1, Blue and Gray both got Water. In round 2, blue picked fire and gray picked water. In round 3, blue picked water and gray picked wood. Meaning Gray won this temple of fate. Day 24: Create your own challenge! Endurance Mission: Ryan5676 made up the challenge and everyone agreed. The challenge? A mini survivor. In round 1, Amf7410 won immunity and jakehou97 got eliminated. In round 2, Amf7410 won immunity again and Karmaarrived got eliminated. In round 3, Manniboi won immunity and Amf7410 got eliminated. In round 4, no one won immunity and risekujikawas got eliminated. The final 2 involved manniboi and ryan5676. With 3 rounds of polls, ryan won the challenge with a 55.6% vote. Day 25: Hanging on for dear life. Temple Mission: Teams had an Endurance challenge. Teams posted every 30 minutes. Anything early will not count. The team with the most post won the right to be in the final 2. Brown team won the challenge. As green was very close, the samadhi affected them by 7 points. Day 26: One of you will be with Brown Temple of Fate: Green and Gray are up. In round 1, both teams picked wood. In round 2, gray picked fire and green picked water. In rounds 3 and 4, green picked fire and gray picked water, making gray be with brown in the final 2. Day 27: Final Pieces Distributed Final pieces from the green team are distributed. Teams had to find Youtube videos from my favorites. All 7 videos were claimed by brown. Day 28: We have a winner! Finale: Brown team wins Endurance 3 Day 29: Reunion Reunion: Reunion can be found here